Unexpected allies Part 2
by Alice72
Summary: After leaving Alexia on the Hive the team tries to get her back while Alexia tries to escape but when the past gets brought up, things change. OC and AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own SGA...Well, this is in play formation. So, this is part two of many so enjoy.**

_**Atlantis Part 2**_

_Previously on Atlantis_

Todd- I do want something. The retrovirus.

Sheppard- _You_ get the retrovirus and _we_ get full access to your ship.

McKay- Why didn't you tell me you could read this?

Alexia- You want me to catch you up?

Alexia- Sheppard? McKay?

Todd- Where is your ride?

McKay- We need to go back! Alexia is still on the Hive!

Weir- The Hive just jumped into Hyper Space. Why?

Sheppard- Alexia is _still_ on that Hive.

_Present day- Weirs office_

Weir- What I don't understand is _why_ you left Alexia on the Hive.

Sheppard- McKay had said she was right behind him

McKay- I didn't mean she was on the Jumper.

Sheppard- I _thought_ he meant that she _was_ on the Jumper.

Weir- And you couldn't look to make sure?

Sheppard- I had no reason to.

Teyla- Well, your "had no reason to look" just made us loose one of _my_ people

Weir- She hadn't been here two days. I wouldn't be surprised if she wouldn't want to come back once we get her back.

Sheppard- _I'm_ _sorry._ I will do everything in my power to get her back. I promise you that.

Weir- Oh, I know you will.

_Infirmary- Midnight_

(Sheppard and Ronon walks in)

Keller- Sparring again?

Ronon- Actually, I slipped in the shower this time.

Keller- Really?

Ronon- No, sparring.

Keller- This is the third time this week I have to patch you up. (Ronon shrugs)

Sheppard- Want me to wait for you?

Ronon- No, I'm fine.

Sheppard- Okay. See you tomorrow. (Leaves)

Keller- Alright, lay down. (Ronon hops onto the bed and lays down)

_One day later- Cafeteria _

Sheppard- I'm tellin' ya, Teyla is going out of her way to avoid me.

Ronon- Well, you did loose Alexia on that Hive. If I was her I'd avoid you in every way possible.

Sheppard- Oh, well thanks (Sarcastically. Ronon smiles) it _was_ an accident and we _will_ get her back.

Ronon- Yeah and I'll kill that Wraith.

_Todd's Hive_

Todd- It looks like your friends left you behind

Alexia- And _you're_ the one who jumped into Hyper Space.

Todd- True

Alexia- (Glares) Why?

Todd- They abandoned you.

Alexia- We weren't done with your ship

Todd- Where is your father

Alexia- What? When did the subject change?

Todd- Answer my question!

Alexia- Why, of all people, do _you_ need to know about _my_ father?

_Atlantis- Cafeteria _

Sheppard- McKay. Rodney. Hello? Are you listening?

McKay- Huh? What?

Sheppard- You've been staring at your computer all lunch.

McKay- So?

Sheppard- Without food. Are you okay?

McKay- No. No, I'm not _okay._ Alexia is on a Hive, because _I was stupid_ enough to leave without her. _And_, to make matters worse, she has _all _the information _about_ the Hive, so _we_ won't know how to attack the ship so _we_ can save her when we find that Hive.

Sheppard- She does have a deep-space tracker, doesn't she?

McKay- One that was probably turned off by Todd, _If_ she's even alive

Sheppard- Hey!

McKay- I'm sorry but what's the chance that she will get out of this _alive?_

Sheppard- She's _alive_, she will _survive,_ and we will _find her._ End of story.

McKay- I do-

Sheppard- I don't want to hear any negativity from you. That's an order.

McKay- Fine.

Sheppard- Good. Now, lets focus on a way to find Alexia. First, try her tracker. Just to be sure.

McKay- And if it's deactivated?

Sheppard- One thing at a time.

McKay- (Gets up) I'll need to make some-

Sheppard- No, you need to eat.

McKay- Is that an order as well (Sarcastically)

Sheppard- Yes, that is an order

McKay- (Sighs and sits back down)


	2. Chapter 2

_Teyla's quarters_

Weir- I hear you are going to the mainland

Teyla- You have heard correctly

Weir- Does John know? (Teyla doesn't answer) You need to talk to him

Teyla- I will

Weir- Today

Teyla- (sighs) Just give me some time

Weir- I know you are angry but he _is_ your commanding officer

Teyla- I understand that but the fact that Alexia is gone… It feels as if… I lost a part of myself. I just want… need time to calm down

Weir- You stay on the mainland as long as you need but you _do_ need to tell John. You can't ignore him forever.

Teyla- I know. I'll let him know

Weir- Good

_Mainland_

Jinto- Teyla! Teyla! Where is Alexia? I thought she was going to be here

Teyla- I need to speak with Halling. Do you know where her is?

Jinto- Yes, he is in our tent. Can I come?

Teyla- Not this time (Walks towards the tent)

Jinto- (Follows her) Why not?

Halling- Jinto. Go.

Jinto- Yes father (Slowly walks away)

Halling- Teyla, what's wrong?

Teyla- Its Alexia

Halling- (In a worried voice) Teyla?

Teyla- She was captured by the Wraith

Halling- WHAT? How could this happen?

Teyla- It was an accident. We were studying one of the Hives. We had thought she was on the Jumper. When we realized she wasn't, we turned back but when we did the Hive had already jumped into Hyper Space

Halling- (Tear runs down his cheek) Then we must prepare

Teyla- No!

Halling- Teyla, you know this is the tradition

Teyla- She's not dead! We're going to find her

Halling- Only the people from Atlantis has ever escaped from a Hive only because they have a ship and weapons _to_ escape. Alexia has _nothing_

Teyla- That doesn't mean she is _dead_

Halling- If you believe she is alive, then I believe you. Come inside and enjoy some teawith me

Teyla- (Smiles) I would like that (Walks into the tent)

_Few minutes later_

Halling- You said you were studying the Hive

Teyla- Yes. The Wraith of that Hive allowed us to study their ship

Halling- Then you know a great deal about the ships

Teyla- Not exactly

Halling- What do you mean?

Teyla- Most of the information Is on _Alexia's _computer but I am confident that she will be able to escape if she somehow got a hold of it.

Halling- Why aren't you on Atlantis trying to find her?

Teyla= I came here to calm down. If the team finds a way to find her I will go back. For now, I am staying here

_One day later- Science room_

McKay- See? Her tracker is turned off. (Pointing at the computer) I put receivers all over the galaxy and I've just got nothing. Happy?

Sheppard- Well, I was hoping that would work

McKay- Well, it didn't

Sheppard- Any other ideas?

McKay- _Yeah_, I've been making a list of them (Sarcastically)

Sheppard- Start brainstorming. Have Zelenka help

McKay- I am capable of coming up with ideas on my own

Sheppard- You know what they say? Two heads are better than one.

McKay- Yeah, yeah, I know (Turns on radio) Zelenka? Come down here. I _may_ need some help

Zelenka- (Over radio) Give me a half an hour

McKay- Fine (Turns off radio)

Sheppard- Play nice

_Half an hour later- Science room_

(Zelenka and McKay are sitting at one of the tables. Bothe has a computer in front of them)

Zelenka- We could give the information about this to the other worlds.

McKay- What would that do?

Zelenka- If someone recognizes him they could contact us

Weir- Well, It's a start

Zelenka- Oh, lord. You scared me.

Weir- Sorry, I'll get some teams together. Rodney, I want you to report to the Gate room in an hour ready to go. Zelenka, keep working. (McKay grabs his computer and leaves)

Zelenka- Right


	3. Chapter 3

_One hour later- Gate room_

Weir- Teams one and two will gate to their assigned planet first. Teams three and four will gate after one and two. You all know which planets you are to go to (Gate dials) Good luck and be safe.

Sheppard- Alright, teams one and two, move out (Teams one and two go through the gate)

_Planet MXV-227_

McKay- Why didn't you get Teyla?

Sheppard- She just got there, so I thought it would be best if I let her be

McKay- Well, you could have _told_ her about this

Ronon- Do you ever stop complaining?

McKay- I'm not _always_ complaining

Ronon- You are most the time

McKay- No, I'm not

Sheppard- Hey, this isn't the place

Ronon- (Smiles) What? (Woman walks up)

Sheppard- Hello Ashley

Ashley- Hello, John. I didn't know you were coming today

Sheppard- It was kind of an unexpected thing. We need to speak with your leader

Ashley- Sure. This way. (The team follows Ashley) May I ask why you need to speak with William?

Sheppard- I think it would be best if _he_ told you

Ashley- Is it something bad?

Sheppard- It depends-

Ashley- Depends on what?

Sheppard- For you it's not bad

Ashley- Oh, that's good what about you?

Sheppard- Your leader should tell you that

Ashley- Well… here we are. I will let him know you are here. (goes inside the building)

McKay- She's nosy

Sheppard- She's just curious. I'm sure you would be asking the same questions

McKay- I would-

Ashley- He is ready to see you

Sheppard- (Smiles) Thank you

Ashley- (To Sheppard) Maybe, when you're done, you and your friends would like to join us in dinner

Sheppard- Maybe next time. We're kinda busy today.

Ashley- Okay, next time. (Walks off)

McKay- Oh, my god, he's Kirk

_Todd's Hive_

(Alexia wakes in a cell)

Todd- You are awake

Alexia- _Really? _I had not noticed. (Sarcastically) What do you want?

Todd- You will find out

Alexia- I would love to find out _now_

Todd- As I said before, you will find out

Alexia- Grr! Why won't you return me to my people? What could you _possibly want?_

Todd- I have brought you company for the trip. (Wraith warrior drags a girl into the cell then leaves) It's going to be a long trip. (Walks off. When Todd is out of sight, Alexia kneels beside the girl)

_Planet MXV-227_

William- Are you asking me to look for this Wraith?

Sheppard- Well, no. We're just saying that _if_ any of your people see this Wraith (Points at the picture of Todd on the table) Give him our message.

William- Which is that _you_ want _your _friend back

Sheppard- Well yeah. She is very important to us

William- And what of _my _people? They would be captured by this Wraith. How would they escape?

Sheppard- I'm not saying that _this_ Wraith is going to come to _this_ planet. I'm just saying that _if_ he shows up please tell him our message. We are going to every planet we know of and asking them the same thing as we are asking you.

William- And they would wipe us out of existence for having an alliance with Atlantis!

Ronon- Hey! If this _Wraith_ doesn't kill you, another one will! Unless you want our help, I would go with what we say!

William- (Silent for a moment) Fine. I will _tell_ my people of your message but I'm not promising they will give the message

_Later that day- Atlantis_

Weir- How'd it go?

Sheppard- We've gotten through most planets that we were assigned. We'll finish tomorrow. (Weir raises her eyebrows) If that's okay with _you_

Weir- Get some rest. You may continue tomorrow at noon. Sheppard, let me know how it went at breakfast.

Sheppard- Okay. Well…Goodnight everyone

McKay- What? Don't you want to eat?

Sheppard- _Goodnight_ Rodney

_McKay's Lab- 2 AM_

Weir- (Walks in as McKay is working on his computer) What are you doing up so late?

McKay- Couldn't sleep. Why are _you _up?

Weir- (Smiles) Couldn't sleep. I brought coffee.

McKay- Really? Thanks.

Weir- What are you doing?

McKay- Remember that Hive that showed up when we were working on Todd's ship?

Weir- Yeah, why?

McKay- I've been tracking it and every other Hive it's come in contact with

Weir- Why didn't you tell me about this?

McKay- I did

Weir- No you didn't

McKay- Oh

Weir- How many Hives _has_ it come in contact with?

McKay- About fifteen.

Weir- _FIFTEEN?_

McKay- But it hasn't been making contact with any other Hives lately

Weir- Are you sure about that?

McKay- Yeah. Actually, it's just been sitting there.

Weir- Alright. Keep an eye on it. I'll have Lt. Laurent take over the planets you were scheduled to go to. You will check it out in the morning. If you see Sheppard before I do, let him know.


	4. Chapter 4

_Teyla's dream_

Teyla- (Wakes on a Hive) Hello?

Alexia- Hello? Teyla?

Teyla- Alexia? (Starts running towards her voice)

Alexia- Teyla! Over here.

Teyla- (Reaches the cell Alexia is in) Are you all right?

Alexia- I don't know. (Loud noise comes from somewhere on the Hive) Teyla, help me.

_Next day- Cafeteria_

Sheppard- Good morning Teyla. I didn't know you were back

Teyla- Huh? Oh, good morning, John.

Sheppard- How much sleep did you get last night?

Teyla- A few hours

Sheppard- Bad dream?

Teyla- I believe I had a vision

Sheppard- (Sits up in his chair) About what?

Teyla- Alexia. She was in a cell on a Hive

Sheppard- Todd's?

Teyla- I don't know but she told me to help her

Sheppard- Come on. Elizabeth would want to hear this

_Weirs office_

Weir- How is that _possible?_ Wouldn't she need Wraith DNA to communicate with you in _this_ form?

Sheppard- Actually, Carson did a test and she does have Wraith DNA. A bit more than Teyla.

Weir- You know this isn't the first time this has happened.

Teyla- I am quite sure it is her

Sheppard- Hey, if she could connect with you…

Weir- Couldn't you do the same?

Teyla- I'm not sure. I've never tried over this great of a distance before. I could try

Sheppard- _After_ you get some rest

Teyla- I feel fine

Sheppard- You're tiered. Go take a nap.

Teyla- John-

Sheppard- That's an order

Teyla- What about the mission?

Sheppard- I'll have Laurent join us

Teyla- (Sighs) Alright (Leaves)

McKay- Maybe I should, you know, stay with Teyla?

Sheppard- She'll be fine

McKay- Well, if she has another one of her um… visions, I want to be here (Ronon watches with interest)

Sheppard- You're not staying

McKay- But (Sheppard glares at him) Maybe I should go on the mission

Sheppard- Yes, you should

Ronon- When do we leave?

Weir- An hour.

_Cafeteria_

McKay- I should _really_ stay here, you know

Sheppard- I thought we've already been through this

Ronon- We did

McKay- I _know_ we did but I honestly believe I need to stay here

Sheppard- I know what this is about. You don't like going on Hives

McKay- What? Of course I don't like going on the Hives. They creep me out. _Any_ they are alive.

Sheppard- We're going to blow it up like every other Hive we come across.

McKay- I know that. Besides, that's not why I don't want to go

Sheppard- You want to stay with Teyla.

McKay- No…Well… Yeah but I got something I need to finish and I'm sure it will take a _long_ time

Sheppard- I'll get Zelenka on it

McKay- No, this is something he wouldn't fully understand and chances are that he will mess the whole thing up. _I_ need to do this__

Sheppard- Well, then I guess you should do that

McKay- Really?

Sheppard- Really. I'll just get you when it's time to go

McKay- What? That's not fair

Ronon- Life isn't fair

McKay- But the technology I'm working with can't stop or it will mess up the whole thing and I'll have to start all over again

Sheppard- Well then, I guess you're going to have to figure this one out on your own, because you're coming with us. End of discussion.


	5. Chapter 5

_Todd's Hive_

Alexia- Good morning everybody. I have no idea what time it is but today looks like another long day in this cell with a girl who won't wake up. If only (The girl moves) Well, what do you know? She's alive

Girl- What? Where am I? (Sits up and gasps) No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening

Alexia- Hey, calm down

Girl- I'm _dead_. I'm _dead_. I'm _so _dead.

Alexia- (Laughs lightly) You are very much alive

Girl- Do you _know_ where we are?

Alexia- Of course. I've been stuck here for a while

Girl- And you haven't been fed on?

Alexia- Would I be here if I was?

Girl- No

Alexia- You got a name?

Girl- (Glares) Of course.

Alexia- Well… What is it?

Girl- (Hesitates) Uh… Neytiri

Alexia- Neytiri? Hi, Neytiri, I'm Alexia

Neytiri- You're a worshiper aren't you?

Alexia- (Flinches) What? No, what makes you say that?

Neytiri- You're not _dead_

Alexia- Neither are you

Neytiri- _I_ just got here

Alexia- Well, I'm no worshiper

Neytiri- Prove it

Alexia- (Sighs) I'm one of Teyla's people who works in Atlantis. (Neytiri stares at her) The city of the ancestors?

Neytiri- I said proof not just your- (Todd walks up and Neytiri gasps)

Todd- I suspect Atlantis is letting every human they know about your disappearance. I've already been to a planet that they've notified. It's going to be a little harder to keep you here

Alexia- Why don't you save yourself the trouble and let me go

Todd- I have told you, I can not do that. Here (Holds out a bowl) Eat. You need your strength. (When Alexia doesn't take it, he sets it on the ground and walks away)

Neytiri- Okay, I am convinced but why won't her feed on you?

Alexia- Beats me

Neytiri- He does?

Alexia- What? No. Where I come from that means I don't know why something does or doesn't happen

Neytiri- What world do you come from?

Alexia- Athos. And you?

Neytiri- Na'vi

Alexia- I do not believe our people have met

Neytiri- We haven't

Alexia- If you want that food, you can have it

Neytiri- I'm not hungry

Alexia- Same here

Neytiri- You're a horrible liar

Alexia- (Smiles) I know

Neytiri- Our people haven't heard from the Atlantians for many thousands of years

Alexia- Yeah… They moved… But some of their decedents came back

Neytiri- They left us? At the mercy of the Wraith?

Alexia- Hey, don't blame us. It's not our fault

Neytiri- I am not!

Alexia- So… What do you like to do? (Neytiri just stares at her) Okay, I'll go first. I like traveling to other planets, playing sports, studying different cultures. Um… What else? (Laughs lightly) Hard to think of something off the top of my head. Any physical activities, I guess

_Many hours later_

Alexia- My step-mother, Sarah, makes great tacos. You know what a taco is? It's a hard shell that has meat, with seasoning, cheese, lettuce, salsa, sour cream. Does your mother make any food that you really like? (Neytiri just stares at her) No? I went to this one planet with Sarah (Laughs) These people have never seen people from another world before, so they thought we were sent by their gods.


	6. Chapter 6

_Atlantis- Weir's office_

McKay- That was a waste of time

Weir- What happened?

Laurent- The ship blew up before we could reach it

Weir- What?

Sheppard- We seen it happen

Weir- Did they see you?

Sheppard- No, we were cloaked. Besides, if they saw us, wouldn't they have shot at us?

Weir- Well, we got more important things to worry about. Teyla is going to try to connect with Alexia

Sheppard- We don't even know for sure if that was Alexia

Weir- And if it was?

Sheppard- Alright. Don't start without us

Weir- wouldn't dream of it

_Infirmary_

Keller- Are you sure you want to do this?

Teyla- Yes. I need to know

Weir- If anything goes wrong or you want to stop, just let us know and we'll pull you out.

Teyla- I'll be fine

Weir- (Smiles) We know you will

Keller- Alright, just lay back and relax. I'm sure you know what to do from here. We'll be right here the whole time.

Teyla- (Lays back) I know. (Concentrates for a while) Alexia?

_Teyla's mind_

Teyla- Alexia?

Alexia- Teyla? You did it! I wasn't sure if you had gotten my message. At least not over this great of a distance.

Teyla- Where are you?

Alexia- Todd's Hive. I'm really starting to get used to being in this cell. I heard you're letting people know what happened. It's giving Todd a bit of a hard time.

Teyla- He got our message?

Alexia- Message? Not that I know of. But I do got some company in here.

Teyla- What kind of company?

Alexia- A person. I'm kind of freaked out though.

Teyla- What do you mean?

Alexia- Todd's being all nice to me. As if he really cares for me.

Teyla- What is he planning?

Alexia- I don't know. I can ask but I don't think he'll tell me any time soon.

Teyla- Can you get a hold to your computer?

Alexia- I don't know where it would be but I can try to escape. If I can remember just enough to do some damage to the ship and to fly a dart I could get us out of here.

Teyla- Please try.

_Todd's Hive_

(Alexia opens her eyes to see Neytiri on the other side of the cell looking at her in horror)

Neytiri- What was that?

Alexia- what was what?

Neytiri- What you just did. What were you _doing_?

Alexia- I am able to communicate with the leader of my people over great distances. I was speaking with her through my mind. Do you have anything sharp like a knife or something? (Neytiri glares) I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to get us out of here.

Neytiri- Yeah (Pulls a knife from her sleeve) Here (Hands Alexia the knife)

Alexia- (Takes the knife and walks towards the door) If I can remember which button is for the door (Throws the knife at the wall and the door opens) See, I got it.

Neytiri- We're still on the Hive.

Alexia- Just follow me. I know this Hive like the back of my hand.

(Neytiri follows Alexia to the Darts)

Neytiri- Climbing

Alexia- What?

Neytiri- I enjoy climbing trees

Alexia- (Smiles) See, we're getting to know each other better. Hide here. I need to find my computer so I can fly us out of here.

Neytiri- Why didn't we get it on the way here?

Alexia- I don't know where it is and I don't want you to get hurt because of me and my computer.

Neytiri- I'm coming with you

Alexia- Fine, but if you get hurt or something don't blame me.

Neytiri- Fine with me

Alexia- Alright let's go


	7. Chapter 7

_Several minutes later_

Neytiri- If we get out of this _alive_ I will tell my people of you. Maybe we could form an alliance.

Alexia- We_ will_ get out of this alive

Neytiri- I do hope so

Alexia- Just think positively

Neytiri- Yeah… Sure

Alexia- Lets go this way (They hear someone walking their way. Alexia pulls Neytiri behind a pillar as three Wraith warriors walk by) Alright, come on

Neytiri- Do you know where it might be at?

Alexia- I have a few ideas.

Neytiri- How do you know so much about the Wraith?

Alexia- As I said before, Teyla works with Atlantis so I got to study this Hive

Neytiri- You sound like...

Alexia- Sound like who?

Neytiri- Never mind. It's probably nothing

Alexia- (Stops and faces Neytiri) No, who do I sound like?

Neytiri- It's nothing. Just let it be

Alexia- As you wish (Starts walking again) Was one of your people the ones who told Todd uh… the Wraith the message from Atlantis

Neytiri- Yes

Alexia- Do you know who it was?

Neytiri- Yes

Alexia- Who?

Neytiri- I did

Alexia- (Turns around and hugs Neytiri) Sorry. Um… It's just nice to know that someone is out there that knows.

Neytiri- Yeah, please don't _ever_ do that again

Alexia- But didn't you say our people never met?

Neytiri- Just because your people doesn't know of us doesn't mean others do not

Alexia- You got a point. Okay, the first place I want to check is right up here. Let's hurry.

Neytiri- And if you don't find it where could it be?

Alexia- Lets just pray it's here, because if it's in the _other_ place… Wait here (Turns into a room then after a few minutes returns)

Neytiri- It's in the other place?

Alexia- Do you remember the way _back_ to the Darts?

Neytiri- Yes but I'm coming with you

Alexia- Neytiri, my computer is with the Wraith. Just wait for me and _don't_ get caught.

Neytiri- Fine. I will go _only_ if you promise to return and bring me back to my people.

Alexia- I promise

Neytiri- Good luck

Alexia- You to

Neytiri- I am luck (Turns and leaves)

Alexia- Well, (Sighs) It's just me now (Runs towards the control room)

_Atlantis- Infirmary _

Sheppard- You told her to do what?

Teyla- I'm sorry John, but I think she can _escape_.

Sheppard- She's only a kid!

Teyla- And I'm confident in her

Sheppard- A kid!

Weir- John is right. You shouldn't have told her to escape. She probably had a better chance at surviving if she had stayed in the cell

Teyla- I'm sorry but she has to try (McKay runs in)

McKay- Hey, I didn't know you were awake

Sheppard- Not now Rodney

McKay- Actually, I need to talk to you guys

Sheppard- Not now Rodney

McKay- Yes, now. This is very important

Sheppard- It can wait

McKay- No. No it can't wait. Come to the lab. I need to show you something.

Sheppard- (Looks at Teyla) We're not finished with this conversation

_McKay's Lab_

Weir- What exactly are we looking at?

McKay- You see that? (Points at a blob on the computer screen) _That_ is a Hive out in the middle of nowhere.

Weir- And how is that important?

McKay- As you know, I've been looking for anything unusual and this _Hive_ just dropped out of Hyper Space in the middle of nowhere with absolutely no habitable planets in sight. My guess is that either this Hive has found something interesting or it's Todd.

Weir- Get Teyla and go find out


	8. Chapter 8

_Todd's Hive_

(Alexia stops about 20 feet from the control room entrance panting)

Alexia- When I get home, I'm going to take a long nap and never run _ever _again

Todd- I see you have escaped. Where is your friend?

Alexia- (Gasps and turns around to face Todd) None of your business.

Todd- That's alright. We will find her. Anyways, I think you would like to see this. (Two Wraith warriors grab Alexia and Alexia jumps)

Alexia- But it's so nice in that cell.

Todd- I think you'll find _this _much more interesting

Alexia- I think not. (Todd turns and walks the opposite way of the control room and the Wraith warriors follow, pulling Alexia with them)

_A few minutes later_

Todd- This is the lab, as I am sure you already know. I hope you don't mind but when you were asleep I took the honor of collecting a DNA sample from you.

Alexia- You did what?

Todd- I needed to find out who your _real_ father was.

Alexia- (Glares) And who would that be?

Todd- Why don't you see for yourself (Wraith warriors let go of Alexia and Todd handed her her computer. Alexia grabbed it.)

Alexia- (Studies the computer for a long moment) That's… That's impossible.

Todd- I assure you it is not

Alexia- No, it can't be true.

Todd- It's true. I can't say I am sorry because I am not. I have finally found you. After sixteen years of looking, I have finally found you.

Alexia- My father is _dead_

Todd- I assure you, I am very much alive and well

Alexia- I would prefer to take the test myself

Todd- Everything is here that you would need for that

Alexia- No. I want to do it on Atlantis

Todd- They would kill me on sight

Alexia- Well, you should have thought of that _before_ you took me.

Todd- You think I have somehow messed with the equipment?

Alexia- I do (A Wraith walks up to Todd)

Wraith- We have detected a small ship heading our way

Todd- Destroy it

Alexia- NO! It's Sheppard!

Todd- (Looks at Alexia) Very well. Have a small group wait for them. (Wraith walks away) Let's go say hi to your friends.

_Jumper_

Teyla- They have detected out presence.

Sheppard- Then why haven't shot at us yet? Our cloaks are down.

Teyla- I don't know

Sheppard- Well, it looks like the front door is open. (Flies the Jumper into the Hive and lands it near some Darts) Alright, let's find Alexia and blow this ship up

Ronon- Sounds good to me

(Sheppard opens the door to find five Wraith warriors standing there)

Alexia- It's about time. I thought you'd never come.

_To Be Continued _


End file.
